1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 9-benzoyl-3-(CH.sub.2 OY)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazoles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
9-Benzoyl-1,2,3,4,-tetrahydrocarbazoles, having anti-phlogistic, analgesic, antifebric and sedative properties, are described in British Patent Specification No. 1,183,093, published Mar. 4, 1970. 4-Hydroxymethyl-9-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrocarbazole, an intermediate for corresponding 4-aminomethyl compounds, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,823, issued Aug. 14, 1973.